All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Fuseki
Summary: Draco, Harry, and 3 others stay at Hogwarts for Christmas vacation. Will this Christmas turn out to be Harry's most memorable?
1. Christmas Vacation

-1All I Want For Christmas Is You

By Fuseki

A.N: Well, hello my pretty fans. No doubt you have grieved my long absence, but I have good news. I just saved a bunch of mon---… never mind. Anyway, I will be writing again, and now, here's my Christmas present to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter except for this story line.

Warning: Draco/Harry slash.

Enjoy! And please disregard any plot mistakes I make because I have not read the books, only the movies. The boys are in their 5th year, so if anything happens before Christmas I apologize.

------

The pale, white haired boy waved goodbye to his friends. They waved in reply to him and the others still with him at the entrance of Hogwarts castle. This small group included himself, Blaise Zabini, some Hufflepuff that stood near a sister of hers, and, surprisingly enough, Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy scowled at the boy, whose dreamy smile was shining as he waved goodbye to his friends. Harry looked over to catch his eye and Draco immediately glanced away, not wanting to be caught staring at the boy who kept his attention.

Making the excuse to go back inside due to the cold weather, Draco grumbled as he went into the great hall, hardly caring how barren and void of people it was. Many of the students had left for Christmas to see their families. Draco almost sneered at the thought. Those muggle-borns and wanna-be-true-purebloods.

The blonde Slytherin sat down at his table with a huff. It was his decision to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Home and his family just didn't seem appealing. Especially not considering that his aunt Clementia would be coming and her obnoxiously stupid nature annoyed Draco to no end. Draco would rather be locked in a room with Ronald Weasley then have to even be in her presence.

The 4 remaining students strolled in, the Hufflepuff was busily talking to Harry, who had on his smile. Draco melted slightly as he heard the Boy-Who-Lived laugh, though he regained his composure when Blaise sat beside him. Soon the other 3 students sat with them as well.

"What do you think you're doing, Potter?" Draco practically yelled, astonished. Harry looked at him, green eyes wide.

"I'm sitting, Malfoy. Is there a problem?"

Draco actually snorted. "Yes, Potter. This is the Slytherin table in case you didn't notice."

Harry just looked at him. "And it's Christmas. And there are only 5 students still in Hogwarts. You expect us to still sit apart?"

"Bloody well right I do!" Draco pressed.

Harry frowned and stood, moving to the Gryffindor table, the two Hufflepuff sisters on his heels. Draco let out an audible sigh. He really needed to learn to keep his damn mouth shut.

------

Harry stopped talking when the food appeared on the table. Even for 5 people it was still a feast and the two girls near him wasted no time in eating. Harry saw the Dumbledore, Snape, McGongall, and Pomfrey had all stayed. Filch was most likely looming somewhere in the halls.

They had most likely stayed just to look after Hogwarts. Harry himself had stayed for his love of the place. And his hatred of the Dursleys. He knew if he returned home it would be like every other Christmas: a whole week of him just serving them day and night and watching Dudley eat and open all 34 of his presents while Harry got none. Even here he didn't want or need presents, and probably wouldn't get any, but it was better than the house on Duvet Drive.

Harry knew the two Hufflepuffs beside him; two sisters named Danya and Anday had stayed because their parents would soon arrive to stay with them at Hogwarts. They were adorable twins up to their 3rd year now, bubbly and maybe a little naïve, but Harry didn't mind.

Harry glanced over, seeing Draco duck his head back down. Draco had been looking at him, Harry realized, but quickly took his mind off the tall, blonde 5th year. Blaise was beside him, eating a chicken leg. Harry had heard that Blaise's parents hadn't wanted to see him this year. It was sad, really, that it was most likely true.

Harry turned back to the table when Anday spoke to him, smiling.

------

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry couldn't help but feel lonely. His friends were away with family, and Harry found that he missed Ron's oblivious nature and Hermione's smart retorts. He wished they were still with him, joking and telling him Christmas should never be spent alone, but Harry understood they had their own lives and families, too.

The Gryffindor jumped when there was a knock on the portrait. He got up and opened it, half expecting to see the Hufflepuff twins, instead finding Draco and Blaise standing there. Draco had an odd look on his face like he'd been hexed to spit frogs.

"Well, I guess this is the Gryffindor common room, cheery. Let's go," Draco said quickly, turning to leave, only to be grabbed by Blaise and deposited back in front of a very surprised Harry Potter.

"Good evening, Harry," Blaise said in a polite voice. Harry smiled at him. "Draco and I were just thinking that maybe you needed some company. Being the only Gryffindor left and all."

Harry's smile turned into a suspicious frown. Since when did Draco want anything to do with Harry? Looking at the blonde, he understood. Draco had a sheepish look on his face and he was trying desperately to wiggle away from the strong hand of Blaise.

"Er… well… all right, but if you do anything I will hex you," Harry warned, fingering the wand in his pocket. Blaise shrugged and moved past Harry into the cozy, fire-lit Gryffindor common room. Draco was attempting to shrink into his turtleneck, apparently. Harry almost laughed before he closed the portrait and followed the two Slytherins back into the large room, sitting on the red couch.

Draco seated himself on a golden chair as though his bum hurt. He looked quite uncomfortable. Harry watched Blaise sit on the other golden chair, taking a comfortable pose. The three boys looked at each other in silence before Draco spoke up.

"So why are you here, Potter? Family not get you enough presents this year so you decided to stand them up?" he said, a usual smirk on his pale, flawless face.

Harry frowned at him. "As a matter of fact, I don't get any presents and I just prefer the castle," he responded, pleased when Draco remained silent, just looking at him.

It was Blaise who spoke next. "So then what are you doing for Christmas?"

Harry just shrugged, looking at the fire. "Nothing, I suppose. My friends are gone, I don't want to go to Hogsmeade, and there's too few students left to do anything, really." He noticed Draco looked almost sad, and was startled when the boy spoke.

"What if people still here got you presents?" he asked quietly, the usual spite and scowl gone from his voice. Harry was surprised at the question and regarded the boy for a moment.

"Well then I'd get them presents, too. It's only polite, right?" he replied and Draco nodded before putting on his Slytherin mask again. Harry was afraid to admit to himself that he'd loved hearing the blonde's voice free of hate.

Blaise looked from Draco to Harry, and suddenly a grin came across his face. He'd known of Draco's crush on Harry since 4th year, and now they had the perfect opportunity to stage a world-class relationship. It's the reason he'd dragged Draco here in the first place, despite the blonde's protests of not wanting to see 'Harry bloody Potter'.

This Christmas vacation would be quite interesting.


	2. The Holiday Ball

-1Chapter 2

A.N: I hope to have this story most of the way finished before Christmas, so I may update once every two days if I can. Please review!

------

The first day of vacation Harry was almost surprised to wake up to an empty room. His friends were all away with family, after all. Sighing, the boy got dressed, noticing the huge flakes beginning to fall as he put on a red shirt.

As he entered the common room, he was startled to see Minerva McGonagall sitting on the large, red sofa, sipping politely from a gold-rimmed cup of tea. She gave him a warm smile. "Good morning, Harry. I trust you noticed the snow outside."

Harry nodded, eager to discover why this strange woman was here. "Yes, but… what does that have to do with me?"

The old professor nodded, putting her tea down on its small saucer with a light clank. "Well, whether you know or not, Hogwarts does, no matter what the amount of students still here, put on a holiday ball."

"A… a holiday _ball_?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows. What had he been _ missing_ returning to the Dudleys' for Christmas?

"Yes, Potter. It's quite important that we throw this ball. It is Hogwarts tradition. So I am here to ask for your help as well as the help of the others in decorating and organizing it."

Harry looked perplexed. "But there're are only 9 people still left in Hogwarts. That's hardly enough to throw a ball for," he said. To him it made no sense to throw a whole party for such a small group.

McGonagall smiled. "Oh, Potter, ever the logical. But every year it is not only us here. Hogwarts extended the invitation to Durmstrang and Beauxbaton. They are sending their students as well."

"How many?" Harry inquired.

"9 from Durmstrang and 12 from Beauxaton," she responded, sipping her tea again.

Harry's brow went up. "That's quite a few."

"Yes, it is, so lets get working!"

------

Harry was muttering spells to string up white lights on the Christmas trees in the Great Hall when Draco casually strolled in, dressed in silver and green as always. The boy glanced at Harry, looked away, then glanced again for a longer time. Finally, after clearing his throat, Draco moved to him.

"So, Potter, who are you going with to the ball?" the blonde sneered.

Harry looked at him, surprised. Why did Draco care? The boy must have seen his confused face. "I'd hate to embarrass myself by asking someone who's already going with someone else is all," Draco easily lied, hoping Harry thought he meant the Hufflepuff twins and not the Boy-Who-Lived himself.

Harry actually smiled. Draco felt his heart flutter, but kept on the traditional Slytherin gaze. He'd grown quite good at that, having had to to keep his crush on Harry Potter from being exposed.

"Well, I was going to ask Danya. Anday told me she didn't want to go with anyone; she has a date from Durmstrang.," Harry explained, turning away to string up more lights, not seeing Draco's flickering grin.

------

Draco walked back to Slytherin common room, grinning from ear to ear. He ignored the retort from the portrait that his face would stick that way, and went in, finding Blaise sitting comfortably on the green sofa. "Blaise, my dear ol' friend," he hissed.

Blaise looked at him. "Are you feeling okay, Draco?" he asked. It was unusual for Draco to admit anything with feeling in it unless… "What do you want this time?" he added, his brows dropping.

Draco frowned. "What do I want? Since when does being nice mean I want something?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Since 2nd year when you buttered up to Crabbe to get him to make your potion," he casually replied.

"What! I did not butter up to him and--- no, no, it doesn't matter. I do need you to do something for me," Draco said, trying not to lose his composure as he felt his heart rate speed up.

Blaise eyes him suspiciously. "What is it?"

"I need you to ask the Hufflepuff twin to the ball."

------

Draco retreated back to the Great Hall, fixing his blonde hair. He'd never seen Blaise so angry at him. All over a simple request. An essential request. If Draco was going to go in for the kill he needed to have Harry all to himself.

Harry, now, was busily helping make intricate snowflakes. Each flick of the wand made a new, unique shape. The witch McGonagall noticed him and beckoned him over. Groaning, Draco moved to the Gryffindor head-master.

"Glad to see you, Mr. Malfoy. We are in need of your services. It's a simple spell, now, where's your wand? Aha, there it is. Now, just point to the paper and say _'Celero Charta-ningues!'_."

Draco rolled his eyes but stepped up to the table and picked up a sheet of light, silky paper. He looked over to watch Harry as he cast his own spell, hardly paying attention until he looked at the paper snow-flake and gasped. Intwined in the rungs of white was the line 'Draco + Harry'. Almost immediately he dropped the paper and set it on fire, arousing odd looks from Snape and McGonagall.

He smiled sheepishly and picked up another piece of paper.

------

As the boys ate lunch, Draco watched Harry turn to look at Danya. The blonde boy glanced at Blaise, who nodded, and Draco turned back to Harry.

"Danya, I know we hardly know each other, but I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to…"

"Go to the ball with you?" the brunette finished, and Harry nodded dumbly. She frowned. "I'm sorry, Harry. Blaise already asked me."

Harry's face fell, but he put on a fake smile. Draco was kicking himself for hurting him like that but it was all a part of his plan. "Well, alright," Harry replied softly. Draco was practically dying just to tell Harry that he would be the one to take him to the ball.

"Well, Potter, maybe a Beauxbaton would agree to take you," Draco said, a smirk on his lips. Harry frowned at him.

"And who are you going with, Malfoy?"

"It just so happens I prefer to go alone. Someone with me would only downplay my ever-so-elegant Malfoy look," Draco told him, smoothing his silky hair.

"Then I guess you'll be alone the whole night. No one except Madamoiselle Maxine herself would be big enough to suit your ego," Harry retorted, obviously upset, and left.

Draco sat back, ignoring the looks from the remaining students. "Gee, for a boy who likes Harry Potter you sure are lousy at showing it," Danya said, and Draco looked up at her, wide eyed.

"What did you say!" he practically shouted.

"Calm down, Draco," Blaise said. "They know. They've always known. Danya came to me to ask me to the ball, sayin' she knew about your crush on Harry."

"They what!" Draco was livid by now, and very bug-eyed. Blaise sighed and just sat back, letting Draco have his little rant as he ate. Anday was giggling, and Danya was just finishing her sandwiches.

When Draco finally came up for air, Blaise said, "You know, Draco, it doesn't matter who knows. After vacation everyone will know anyway."

This seemed to calm the Slytherin down. Blaise was right. Soon everyone would know he loved Harry Potter. Draco sighed. It was only a matter of time now.


	3. Before the Ball

A.N.: Okay, so my goal of Christmas was a little farfetched, but I will try to finish this soon! It shouldn't be too long now. Please review!

------

The day before the ball and three days before Christmas itself, Draco was getting fitted for a suit. Over the past two days he'd done everything in his power to be nice to Harry Potter. It was working for the most part, but he was beginning to get annoyed with the odd looks the Boy-Who-Lived cast at him.

As the magical tape measurer and quill set worked, Malfoy devised his Holiday Ball scheme. Somehow he'd have to get Harry to dance with him. Maybe an announcement of the couples' dance. Yes, that would work. He'd simply say that he wanted to dance but couldn't dance alone due to the rules.

The blonde smirked. "I am such a genius," he thought out loud. The quill paused on the paper pad as though it was giving him a critical look. Draco simply sneered at it and the feather immediately began to scribble away.

------

Meanwhile, Harry Potter was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Overnight a Christmas tree had sprung up in the corner complete with gold and red ornaments. At the top of the tall tree was a golden Griffin that would sometimes try to pounce on itself or eat a tree branch. Harry found it quite amusing, but he sighed at the bareness under the tree. Perhaps tomorrow he'd travel into Hogsmeade and buy the tree a few presents. It looked awful cold down there.

The Boy-Who-Lived was also considering looking into Draco Malfoy's actions. The blonde, whom Harry had admitted to himself was sexy, had been acting very… nice. Perhaps the season had gotten to him, but Harry doubted it. Sometimes it seemed Draco had no feelings at all.

Harry chuckled and went back to his Christmas paper on Quintaped babies and why you should never go looking for them. Smirking, Harry wrote, "…because they're bad." on the parchment, knowing Snape would no doubt kill/maim/torture him. But it was worth it sometimes.

------

The morning of the ball, Harry was nowhere to be found in the castle. Instead, he was trudging through the snow into Hogsmeade.

First he stopped in Honeydukes, buying many candies to decorate the tree with. He also bought a few of the new Blue Hummingbirds that chirped. They reminded Harry of chocolate frogs (hopefully without the whole coming back to life thing) and would be perfect for the girls of Beauxbatons. For Durmstrang, Harry purchased the new Bott's all-flavor suckers, selecting only the ones with seaweed in the middle. He considered them a homey treat for boys who traveled via ship-sub.

Next he stopped at Zonko's to purchase a few things for the Weasley boys. They were mostly muggle things the boys and their father would love. While there Harry also bought Ginny some color change lipstick that would change with her mood. It seemed quite fitting for a teenager.

Stopping at Gladrags, Harry bought 3 pairs of Gryffindor socks for himself, Neville, and Seamus. They seemed hideous, but were also just the right gift.

Harry made a final shopping stop at Scrivenshaft's where he purchased a beautiful and expensive quill for Hermione. It was a long, white feather with golden edges and a golden nib. To go with it Harry picked up a bottle of golden ink.

He walked with the items, enjoying how quiet the little town was. Glancing at Gladrags, Harry stopped. He glanced at the gifts, frowning as he realized something. "Oh bloody hell, I forgot to buy for the others." He trudged back into the clothing store.

For the Hufflepuff twins he purchased a pair of new 'fit-to-your-feet' boots in white and black. They would suit the rather outspoken but friendly girls. For Blaise Harry picked out a t-shirt that said 'Pureblood' on it. Harry didn't like Blaise's muggle-born prejudice but he wasn't about to argue over it. He rather liked Blaise's cool attitude and the way the boy smiled.

Suddenly, Harry stopped. One name rose in his mind. 'Draco'. What was he to buy for the blonde Slytherin? Looking around, Harry felt at a loss. "What would he possibly want? A Malfoy owns everything," he mused out loud.

Almost immediately a man clad in a nice suit was beside him. "Can I help you, sir?" he asked extravagantly. Harry was caught off guard and simply stared at the man, who by now was polishing his nails on his suit and admiring them.

"Umm… er… what?" he asked and the man looked at him.

"Can. I. Help. You?" the man repeated slowly. Harry blinked, then nodded.

"I'm looking for a gift for someone."

"Alright, what kind of gift?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Well, he's a student. A Slytherin at Hogwarts…," he trailed off and followed the man to the Hogwart's department of the store where Harry had first bought the socks.

"Well, my boy, you're in luck. Just yesterday we received a brand new item," he stated in a salesman's voice and turned to a new case. Harry gasped as he looked in. It was perfect!

Inside the glass case was a jacket. It was black leather with a snake on the zipper and a Slytherin patch on the breast. With it came a new green scarf. The man saw his look of wonder and puffed out his chest as he started a generous sales pitch.

"It's genuine leather from the finest centaur stallions. The inside is real manticore fur, very soft, very beautiful, and very rare. Just the thing for a Slytherin, eh? You can see the zipper's charm is a petrified snake. Real for extra style, of course. And the patch is the best part. Not only does it broadcast the wearer's house but also his or her name! It's quite extraordinary. An exquisite piece, yes, sir?"

Harry nodded, staring at it. "I'll take one. Are they shrink-to-fit?"

The man smiled. "Most everything here is nowadays," he said and selected a jacket, carefully giving it and its scarf to Harry.

The boy smiled and went to the counter, looking at the clerk. "Do you gift wrap?"

------

Harry made one more stop at the post office in Hogsmeade to send the gifts to the out-of-towners before returning to Hogwarts with the nicely wrapped gifts and candies. He wasn't sure exactly why he'd bought the jacket for Draco, but something in him told him the blonde would love it. Well, at least, he desperately hoped he loved it.

------

Meanwhile, Draco was in front of the mirror, looking at his suit. It was a silvery grey that matched his eyes. He sighed. Being in it made him hope Harry would find it attractive. He wondered what the other boy would wear and momentarily considered buying him a matching suit.

"No, that wouldn't do," he pondered out loud. Then the secret would be out even to Harry who could be as unsuspecting as a lamb. The boy was almost too innocent for words, but it was one of the things Draco loved the most about him. Harry was sweet and self-sacrificing, something Draco had hoped to find in a lover. Harry was also popular and good looking, matching the blonde in those aspects.

Maybe there was a chance after all.

------

The bell sounded, signaling dinner and the approaching arrival of the other students of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton. Harry was already dressed in a black suit and in the Great Hall, putting the candies at the tables for the guests.

Currently there were 3 tables on the main floor of the huge room, though they were tiny in comparison of the large hall. Above, the candles burned lightly and snowflakes fell around them only to diminish before they could reach the tables. Where the tables ended the dance floor began. It was elegant silver that glistened and caught light like a diamond.

Harry blushed as a thought of dancing with a certain blonde boy entered his head. What was he doing thinking that? Sure the boy was attractive, but it was Malfoy for Merlin's sake! The boy that teased his friends, messed up his possessions, and was a general asshole. But lately…

"No," Harry insisted to himself and put down the last seaweed sucker. The remaining students wandered in, Draco leading the line. The Slytherin was dressed in a gorgeous, well-fitted silver suit.

------

He and Harry matched quite well, Draco noticed before sitting down. Harry took a seat beside him and Draco had to resist the urge to scoot closer. His gaze on the boy's pale face only deterred when Dumbledore stood and clapped once. The 5 students looked up, attentive.

"Thank you each for helping with the preparations. It assures me that our guests will be most satisfied with their stay. Now, without further ado, let the Holiday Ball Festival begin!" Dumbledore shouted, and immediately a giant gong sounded.

The giant doors swung open and 21 students strolled in hand in hand. The boys of Durmstrang were wearing crimson outfits with white fur trimmings and black boots. The elegant girls of Beauxbaton were dressed in wintry blue dresses with white fur as well. Their characteristic hats were gone, replaced with fur-trimmed caps.

Harry and Draco smiled. They were a beautiful holiday site to behold. Immediately the other tables were filled and with a clap of Dumbledore's hands the food appeared.

Harry smiled at Draco who leaned across him to grab a potato. "Happy holiday, Draco," Harry whispered and the blonde looked at him before smiling in return.

"Happy holiday, Harry." Perhaps he would get his dance with the Boy-Who-Lived.


	4. At the Ball

-1A.N.: It has been a terribly long time since I updated! I so apologize! But I'll be attempting to update every weekend depending on time. Enjoy!

------

The Dinner Feast was a great treat. Rare delicacies of foreign lands adorned the tables. Harry ate with roasted Russian potato in one hand and Turkish Delight in the other. Draco noticed the powdered sugar covering the boy's lip and sheepishly muttered, "Erm, Harry…"

Harry looked at him, all wide eyes and innocence. Draco nearly melted but kept his composure. Or, at least, tried to. "You have some… erm… what I mean is…"

"What is it, Draco?" Harry asked.

Finally, the blonde Slytherin simply reached over and cupped the boy's chin in his palm. His thumb reached to flick away the offending sugar. Both boys shared a shiver of apprehension as well as excitement of being so close and Draco had to resist the urge to kiss him. It was such a perfect moment!

But Harry blushed and pulled away, returning to his meal. He took a Japanese spring roll from the basket, cutting it open to place butter inside with the vegetable stuffing. Harry could feel Draco's eyes still upon him, but the other boy was silent. In a moment, the gaze had left him and the Slytherin turned to joke with Blaise.

------

Dessert was composed of several unique varieties of hot cocoa, fondue, white chocolate-covered pretzels and strawberries, and other snacks. Most of the Durmstrang boys ate their seaweed suckers, occasionally turning to thank Harry for them. The Beauxbaton girls chattered amongst themselves and ate delicately.

Harry could feel the anxiety building in his stomach. The small orchestra was coming back from its dinner break and was opening the music for the Ball. Soon, it would be time to dance. Stealing a glance at the boy beside him, Harry was amused to find Draco's eyes also on the musicians.

Draco looked at him and for a moment Harry could see the same nervous look he knew he wore, but it was quickly replaced. "Going to dance, Harry?"

Blaise also turned to look at him, glancing at the blonde boy before back at the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry noticed the look and merely shrugged. "I might. Are you?"

Draco pretended his shrug was casual; like he didn't care about dancing. "I might," he replied in the same tone. "I'm feeling a little sore, though. These shoes are killing my feet. Bloody tailor. My father will have his quill and…," Draco trailed off as he realized the brown-haired Gryffindor beside him was laughing. Laughing! "What?"

Harry managed to contain his laughter long enough to point at Draco's shoes before he chuckled out, "You're sitting down, Draco!"

Draco realized what he meant and tried to save himself. _You idiot! _Heyelled at himself. "Yes, well, the walk in here was pure death."

Though Harry's laughter had died down, it started back up at Draco's admission. The blonde's brows furrowed, but then he laughed too. _His _Harry was laughing. And it was because of him. _Oh, la, la._

------

The first chords of Wizard's Christmas music fluttered through the air. Already, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons alike were gathering onto the dance floor. Anday joined her Durmstrang partner, smiling, and Blaise offered his hand to the other twin. She took it and off they went to the dance floor.

Several other students also went to join the dance, soon leaving Draco and Harry alone. Harry looked nervously at his table-companion. Draco cleared his throat. _How awkward_, he thought, but looked at the Gryffindor and suddenly longed to merely pull him up and go to dance. Being so open was out of the question, however. He would scare away the gorgeous green-eyed boy!

Harry wanted to dance. The question he wanted to ask bubbled in his stomach, but how could he say it? He was sure the blonde would say no. Perhaps even make fun of him. Harry took a deep breath, then spoke, "So, do you ever make snowmen?"

Draco gawked at him. Of all questions, he had to ask _that_ one! "What? Snowmen?" Draco had to think, but he knew he had never done it. He'd never made a snow angel or had a snowball fight. "Well, no. Not… not really."

The Gryffindor boy laughed in surprise. "Never? You Malfoys sure do miss out! When the Dursleys weren't locking me in the closet, I was allowed to go outside and help Dudley build snow people and be his snowball target," Harry still laughed, though it had been a cold fate.

Draco stared at him in wonder. "My family never really condoned those things," he murmured.

"You mean, you were never allowed?" Harry raised his brows when Draco shook his head. Knowing this made Harry feel bold. He sat up straight in his seat and declared, "Well then, tomorrow, you and I are going out first thing to do all the things there is to do in the snow!"

Draco almost choked on his eggnog. Did the boy he secretly liked just invite him out for Christmas Eve? And did "all the things there is to do in the snow" also include snogging amidst hills of white flakes? He hoped so, and nodded his agreement with a smile upon his lips.

Harry melted beneath that smile and returned it dreamily with his own. And, suddenly, the words were out of his mouth before he realized it. "Feet still hurt?" he whispered breathily.

Draco blinked, then laughed. "Is that an invitation to dance, Potter?" _Oh please, oh please!_

Harry cleared his throat, blushed, and then nodded. The blonde gazed at him for a moment, hardly believing. He had a notion to ask if that was a yes, then kicked himself, literally. Draco jumped up after swiftly kicking his own ankle and offered his hand to Harry. He pulled it back when he realized it shook.

The boy rose from his own seat, knowing his hands also shook and the boys walked awkwardly to the dance floor. They stood for a moment, hardly sure what to do when suddenly Blaise swirled by with Danya, knocking Draco a bit closer to Harry. Harry's hand shot to Draco's arm to steady him, and from there the movements seemed natural. Draco's hand rested on Harry's waist and their hands met. Nervously, slowly, they began to dance. It seemed so weird at first; like a dream both boys had been wanting to live for years, but with only two songs, they were dancing and laughing and ignorant of everything else around them.

------

It was midnight when the new couple came to their senses. Harry glanced out at the grandfather clock in the hallway just to make sure. Reluctantly, he pulled his hand from Draco's, blushing to find they'd been intertwined, and stepped back. The orchestra was slowing with fatigue, too, and most of the others had gone to sit down.

With the final stroke of twelve, Harry smiled at the Slytherin boy. Draco smiled back, then murmured, "Thank you for the nice dance, Harry."

"Oh, believe me, it was my pleasure," Harry blurted out and blushed. Draco chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, well, later?" Draco asked, truly smiling for once.

Harry nodded. "Yes, of course. We'll go out after breakfast, alright?"

"Perfect." They walked to the staircase where Harry would go, and Draco would turn down the hall to go to the dungeonous Slytherin common room. Draco stopped. "I'm glad I had to stay at Hogwarts this year, Harry. It was… fun." The word seemed so weird to say. Draco hardly knew it was in his vocabulary until it spilled out. Harry laughed, eyes twinkling.

"Yes, it was fun. Good night, Draco."

"Good night, Harry." Draco watched him ascend the staircase, half-wishing he could follow, but he stayed there until the boy disappeared up the stairs, then turned to go to his own room. What a perfect night.


End file.
